


So Proud

by Multifandomx



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bo Waldenbeck Tries, Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Internalized Homophobia, Kinda, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Post-Canon, Soft Lukas Waldenbeck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomx/pseuds/Multifandomx
Summary: Lukas and Bo got back from the hospital 3 days later, after they deemed him stable enough. Lukas could walk fine on his own, but he couldn’t really move his right arm without it hurting. His dad hadn’t mentioned the “gay” thing while in the hospital. Whenever Philip came to see him; Bo would excuse himself from the room. Bo didn’t seem angry or upset at Lukas, but he also wouldn’t talk about it. Lukas had tried multiple times in the hospital, but his dad would evade the question or topic.So, when they walked in the house and Bo stopped Lukas from going upstairs so they could talk; it shocked him.
Relationships: Bo Waldenbeck & Lukas Waldenbeck, Philip Shea/Lukas Waldenbeck
Kudos: 83





	So Proud

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I was rewatching Eyewitness and now I am starved for content. I also feel like there was never like a wrap up for Bo and Lukas. I mean he's probably canonically chill with it. So, I wrote what could have happened after Lukas being taken back to the hospital.

Lukas and Bo got back from the hospital 3 days later, after they deemed him stable enough. Lukas could walk fine on his own, but he couldn’t really move his right arm without it hurting. His dad hadn’t mentioned the “gay” thing while in the hospital. Whenever Philip came to see him; Bo would excuse himself from the room. Bo didn’t seem angry or upset at Lukas, but he also wouldn’t talk about it. Lukas had tried multiple times in the hospital, but his dad would evade the question or topic.

So, when they walked in the house and Bo stopped Lukas from going upstairs so they could talk; it shocked him. They sat at their kitchen table across from each other. It was weird, because it felt like the roles had been reversed, now Lukas felt awkward talking about this. It was clear to Bo that Lukas was not going to start the conversation even though all the other times he had.

Bo took a deep breath and looked at his son, “how long were you two…um” He wasn’t sure what to call it, because he had no idea what it really was.

Lukas cleared his throat and looked away from his dad, “um…probably like…2 months…” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“Is…you were with him in the cabin that night…um what were you…doing?” Bo wasn’t sure he wanted the actual answer to that question, but he had missed out on 2 months of his son’s life. He really did care. He just wasn’t sure he was ready to hear the truth.

Lukas continued to rub his neck; he turned his gaze to the table. “Well, at first we were just out getting some riding footage…but then…” Lukas hesitated. He looked up at his dad confirming he wanted him to keep talking. Bo nodded, so he continued on. “We went to the cabin and…um there was one beer in the fridge, so we split it…” Lukas cleared his throat, “Um…and then Philip…kissed me.” He looked at his dad, he looked like he was trying to have a neutral expression. “I…didn’t kiss him back…at first, but then…I kissed him…and I um…really liked it. Then um…” He looked up, practically begging his dad to let him stop explaining. 

Bo took pity on his son and began talking. “Alright, the next stuff is none of my business.” Lukas smiled weakly at his father. “I’m not gonna ask you why you didn’t tell me, because we both know the answer to that one.” Lukas nodded. “But, were…were you scared…of me? Or um…of me finding out?” 

Lukas looked back down at the table. He didn’t want to hurt his dad. “Do you want the truth?” He shifted his eyes up slightly; Bo nodded. “Yes. I um…I’m scared of you. You always wanted me to be this perfect kid, and…and I’m not. I was scared that you would…you would hurt me, or maybe even Philip. I’m still scared that if you get drunk you might get mad about it.” Lukas could feel tears coming to his eyes. “I’m sorry I’m not the son you wanted, dad.” His tears began falling. “I’m sorry, I’m never gonna have a wife, or a biological kid, or a normal family. I’m sorry, dad.” His voice died out into quiet sobs.

Bo watched his son break in front of him. He wished Sally were here she would know what to say. Although, if she were here, none of this would be happening, because Lukas would have felt safe telling her. “You’re right.” Lukas looked at his dad, confused about which part he was talking about. “I would have been really mad, Lukas. Maybe you aren’t the son I imagined, but you’re my son nonetheless; I do want you and I will always love you.” Lukas nodded. “I’m sorry I made you feel like…I would hurt you. I’m not like that…anymore.” He was ashamed he used to take out his anger on his son when he was younger, after Sally died. He really had worked on changing that.

“I know…I just…I thought maybe…” Lukas’ voice began to crack, “I thought if I did something you thought was bad enough, like…like boys, you would hurt me…again.” He began to sob loudly. “I just…I didn’t want to disappoint you. I knew this would. I knew you would hate me. I knew…” His breaths were ragged. He was crying too hard to speak. 

Bo grabbed one of his son’s hands that was on the table. Lukas looked up at him. “I am sorry, I didn’t make it clear how much I love you.”

“Dad, you left the hospital after Philip kissed me, and didn’t come back. You weren’t there when I woke up. I needed you.” His voice breaking, again. He looked into his dad’s eyes.

“You’re…you’re right. I failed you then. I admit, if these weren’t the circumstances, and you hadn’t almost died…I would be mad. I didn’t realize how scary it would be to lose my son until I almost did.” Lukas’ breathing began to even out. “Now…now I just want you to be happy. I want you to come home every night, safe. I almost lost you once. I’m not gonna let that happen again.” Bo smiled at his son. He had tears filling his eyes.

“Thanks dad, I love you too.” Lukas whispered with a broken voice. “I feel like there is still something I have to say. I just need to say it, not only to you, but also to myself.” Bo nodded. Lukas began crying again but tried to keep a steady voice. “Dad, Philip is my…my boyfriend and…I’m…I’m gay...I love him, dad.” He looked his dad in the eyes. He was waiting to see if the confirmation would spark anything in his dad.

“Ok. I am so proud of you, son.” He stood up and walked around to Lukas. He pulled the blond into, probably, the biggest, but also gentlest, hug he had ever given him. He could feel Lukas’ body shuddering, because he was crying. He could also feel his shirt getting wet from where the teen had his head buried in his shoulder. “So, so proud Lukas. Never forget that.” Lukas shook harder. Bo just rubbed his son’s back as he let all the emotions from not only the past couple day, but from the fear he had harbored for the last few months. Bo knew it wasn’t going to be easy for Lukas. With sponsors, kids at school, and the general culture of Tivoli, but Bo would be standing by his side the entire time. He was so proud of him. He knew Sally was too.


End file.
